


something ours and ours alone

by aarobron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Daddy Robron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarobron/pseuds/aarobron
Summary: daddy robron au. aaron takes robert's surname.or,“Daddy,” Gabe says, little legs tucked under the coffee table. He doesn’t look up from Paw Patrol, but Aaron can tell he’s entirely focused on the conversation. “Why don’t you have the same last name as me and dad?”“Um,” Aaron says dumbly. He doesn’t have an answer - he and Robert had never talked about it. It had just come naturally, because Gabe was Aaron’s (that much was obvious, with the blue eyes and dark curls), but he was just as much Robert’s. He was a Sugden through and through. “Ask your dad when he gets home, yeah?”





	something ours and ours alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reformedcharacter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reformedcharacter/gifts).



> written for lauren - hope you cry x 
> 
> title from [after the last midtown show by the academy is](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gwhdj_aAb5w)
> 
> happy reading x

The question comes at a moment when Aaron’s least expecting it.

He’d known it was coming from the day Gabe was born, from the day he’d started school. They weren’t a conventional family, even in the loosest sense of the word. But they both loved their little boy, and that was clear enough.

That doesn’t stop the glares from the mum’s club, though. The first time Aaron had experienced it, his throat closed up and he had to stop himself from bursting into tears.

“Is this for real?” Sophie Hawkins’ mother had asked, sneer twisting her face. “You’re going to damage that boy with your ways.”   


He’d turned away and gripped Gabe’s hand tighter, ushering him towards the car, but then he’d heard another mum pipe up. “Are you for real?” She’d asked, disbelief all over her tone. “They love their son and it’s _obvious_. You’re the only one ruining their kid.” 

Aaron, god, he could’ve kissed her. But all he did was send her a grateful smile and get into the car, gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles turned white. 

These firsts, some of them Aaron loves. He waits for the milestones, celebrates them and shares them with his family. Some of them, they make him feel sick. 

Like this.

“Daddy,” Gabe says, little legs tucked under the coffee table. He doesn’t look up from Paw Patrol, but Aaron can tell he’s entirely focused on the conversation. “Why don’t you have the same last name as me and dad?”  


“Um,” Aaron says dumbly. He doesn’t have an answer - he and Robert had never talked about it. It had just come naturally, because Gabe was Aaron’s (that much was obvious, with the blue eyes and dark curls), but he was just as much Robert’s. He was a Sugden through and through. “Ask your dad when he gets home, yeah?”   


Gabe seems pacified with the answer and turns his full attention back to Paw Patrol. Aaron stares, dumbfounded, at the TV as he thinks about the answer.

.

Gabe practically jumps on Robert as soon as he gets home. It’s no surprise - the kid may be Aaron’s, but Robert spoils him to the ends of the earth. They’ve got an easy relationship, the two of them, back and forth kiddy banter (and Aaron’s told his husband that it’s because they’re on the same wavelength). 

“Dad!” Gabe squeals as Robert holds him high in the air. “I need to ask you a question!”   


Robert sits him on the sofa and then slumps next to him. He looks tired, hair a mess and suit skewed from too many meetings, but there’s happiness shining out of every pore on him. “Go on then,” He sighs, but he pulls the boy into his side to take the sting out of it.

Aaron watches them with careful eyes and a secretive smile. That’s- that’s his _family_ , the one he made for himself. He’s never been prouder.

“Why doesn’t daddy have the same last name as us? He told me to ask you.” Gabe adds the last part in a whisper, like he’s not speaking loud enough for Aaron to hear anyway. Robert glances at Aaron, eyebrows raised, a question written all over his face.  


“Because,” Robert starts, gesturing for Aaron to join them on the sofa. He manages to squish on Robert’s other side, and he feels so accepted, so loved, that his heart almost beats right out of his chest. “He’s a Dingle. And you know what that clan is like - with nana Chas and uncle Cain - they’re proud of it, aren’t they? Your daddy is, too.”   


“Sophie at school said we’re not a real family because of it, though,” Gabe complains, arms crossing over his chest.   


Aaron barely resists the urge to roll his eyes, but Robert’s fingers tighten around his knee. “I’ve told you before not to listen to her, Gabe,” Aaron says, fingers brushing through the little boy’s curls. “We’ll _always_ be a family.”

.

“Rob,” Aaron says softly, turning Robert’s palm over so he can fit their fingers together. His husband is lit up by the moonlight, all pale skin and long lines. “What Gabe said earlier-”  


“It’s fine,” Robert says firmly. He presses his lips against Aaron’s knuckles and then shifts closer, slips a knee in between the younger man’s. “Ignore them. You know what Sophie’s mum’s like.”   


Aaron considers this for a minute, but then he thinks of the thought that’s been circling his mind ever since. “I want to change my name,” He whispers, like the words are too fragile to speak loudly. “I want to take your name, I want to be a Sugden.” 

The shock startles Robert into silence - a first time for everything - but then he pushes forward, leaning on an elbow so he can stare intently at Aaron’s face. “You don’t have to do that for me,” He says. He means it, in every syllable he utters. “You don’t have to that for anyone.”

“I want to, though,” Aaron murmurs, glancing down at Robert’s lips in a hint for a kiss. “But we can talk about it later.”  


.

They don’t talk about it later.

Later becomes weeks, becomes months.

Aaron’s sure that Robert has forgotten about it, but he hasn’t. 

It’s Gabe’s birthday, a mad rush of cuddles and gift opening, and by twelve, the boy’s ready for a nap. Aaron puts him to bed and tiptoes back down the stairs.

“I got you something,” He says, arms curling around Robert’s waist.  


“You know that’s not how other people’s birthdays work, right?” Robert says, amusement lacing his tone. “You don’t get _me_ gifts.”   


Aaron rolls his eyes and pulls away, reaching over for the envelope. “Well, if you don’t want it…” He teases, dancing back as Robert steps towards him.

“Didn’t say that,” Robert huffs, taking the envelope when Aaron offers him it. He sweeps forward and kisses his husband chastely, though, and tears into the paper eerily similar to Gabe opening his gifts. “Aaron, what…”   


“I told you, didn’t I?” Aaron says, smiling up at Robert. He takes in the flush of the older man’s cheeks, the way his eyes have started glittering with tears. “And that’s Aaron _Sugden_ to you, thanks.”  


Robert wipes the back of his shaking hand over his mouth and then his eyes, and then pulls Aaron towards him in a bone crushing hug. “I love you,” He mouths the words more than he says them, but Aaron can make out the words against his temple. “I love you so much.”

“Love you too,” Aaron whispers against Robert’s ear, fingers tightening in the back of his shirt. “Mr. Sugden.” 

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts and tell me your opinions @ [aarobron](http://aarobron.tumblr.com/) xo


End file.
